Modern Times
by Crimson Demon
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, most feared demon in Feudal Japan-somehow ends up in Kagome's time. How did this happen, and how can they get him out, before something gets broken? InuyashaKagome


Ugh. I have no life.

Disclaimer- Two words. Pocket lint. Now go. GOOOOO!

"Sit boy!" Kagome pointed with her index finger, watching as a look of fear crossed his face before he plummeted to the ground with a painful, and audible, "thump!" Muffled curses were heard as Kagome sat on the edge of the well, not bothering to go in. when the spell wore off, Inuyasha jerked his head up, and narrowed his amber eyes dangerously. 

"Why the hell ain't ya gone?" He demanded, his ears twitching invitingly. Kagome sighed deeply, and walked over to him, leaving her giant yellow backpack on the grass beside the dilapidated old well. Kneeling in front of him, she set her elbows on her knees, and then rested her chin on her fists. "O-Oi…what's your problem? Why're you lookin' at me like that?" 

"I'm going to be gone for two weeks…" She murmured absently. "My math and science scores on the test were so high, that even with the huge amount of school that I missed, "in my illness," Kagome made air quotes as she said that. "They want to talk about getting me full scholarships, in…America…" Kagome kept still as the hanyou before her processed the information, knowing that he knew where America was located. Inuyasha blinked once, and then turned confused amber eyes up to her. 

"W-when?" Kagome felt her heart break at the utterly lost look in his eyes as he stared at her. 

"Next year at the earliest…" Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. "I don't want to go…but this is…this is a huge chance for me, and I want to further my education…but I don't wanna leave you guys…" 

Inuyasha leaned forward, and drew her in to a tight hug, roughly stroking her hair, and rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. "Kagome…" He mumbled, his eyes drifting shut as Kagome sank in to him, silently wrapping her arms around his waist, and tucking her head under his chin. 

Glinting amber eyes watched them with barely concealed disgust on his face. _Half demon, half human, yet his human emotions seem to override all of his actions…it is disgraceful to our fathers name…_

The hidden youkai watched as the human girl untangled herself from his half brother, but kept a firm hold on his hand and they both leaped in to the well. Momentarily confused as to why they would do that, he waited for them to come back out, and discovered that both their scents had disappeared.

Sesshoumaru leaped out of the tree he was…lurking in, as Lords of his stature do not 'hide', and made his way to the well, and looked down in to the murky depths. _Odd, how are they not down there?_ He mused, and then made a decision. 

*

Kagome poured herself a cup of the warm coffee, and sipped it gently, not wanting to scald her tongue. "I'm just surprised my family isn't here. Maybe something came up…" Kagome watched as Inuyasha did not even touch the coffee, simply stared at her with an uncomfortably solid gaze. "Inu-"

"he's here!" The hanyou suddenly snarled, and pushed himself up from the chair, rushing out the door. Kagome followed, rubbing the back of her neck to try and get some of the tension out, but when she was slammed against the wall of her house, a clawed hand wrapped painfully tight around her neck. 

The breath 'wooshed' out of her lungs, as Kagome struggled to draw in a breath as she tried to pry the steel like grip from around her throat. 

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, and swiped angrily at his half brother, who calmly dodged it. Kagome paled as she felt the rush of air fly past her head, Inuyasha's claws flying past. A tendril of hair was sliced clean off, and Kagome's eyes widened steadily. "Let her go, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled, amber eyes furious. 

"Where are we?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice silky smooth, but his eyes were cold. Kagome kicked wildly, trying to escape the tight grasp, but only managing to get the grip tightened further. "You little human pet means nothing to me, I will kill her if you choose not to-" 

"Onee-sama! Inuyasha-nii-san!" A young boy's voice rung out, and Kagome closed her eyes as she felt darkness encompass her. Inuyasha glared at the child who was looking at the limp form of his older sister, dangling in the grasp of a tall white haired woman. "Inu-nii-san, who's the-?" Souta made fists, and tried to appear menacing. "You let my sis' go, or…or…"

"Or?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the bold statement, cynicism making it's way in to his voice. "What shall you do?" 

"I'll make…Inuyasha-nii-san get you!" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah kid, get the hell outta the way, and lemme handle this." Turning his attention to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, he growled. "Let her down, or you'll never get out of here." 

Sesshoumaru sniffed regally, and dropped the girl to crumple in a heap at the dirt floor. "Where am I?" 

*

Kagome rubbed absently at the bruises on her neck, they were still sore. Sesshoumaru stood before Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta, looking immensely bored. "So you claim that we are no longer in the past, but we are five-hundred years in to the future, where youkai are thought not to exist, and humans rule…" He clarified, a tendril of fear winding in his gut. "How do we leave?" 

"You…" Corrected Inuyasha firmly. "And you'll find out in a minute." 

Sesshoumaru blinked, "The well is the portal between worlds, I take it?" 

"No. Ka-." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who had stood up, and taken her brother with her, most likely to his room until their mom and grandfather got back. Sesshoumaru watched them go, and then turned to his half brother. 

"How is this possible?" He asked, not moving.

Inuyasha shrugged, not wanting to give away too much information, "Well why the hell do you wanna know?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer, and the hanyou sighed. "Long as you're here, you can't kill anyone- or I kill you, and you don't get back." 

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, and Inuyasha crossed his arms, "You so much as look at Kagome wrong, I'll rip you to pieces." 

"You are most welcome to try, little brother…" Sesshoumaru drawled, arrogant face in place. 

"I'd rather you didn't 'rip each other apart,'" Kagome sighed as she walked back in the room. Sesshoumaru let a smirk curl his lips, and said nothing.

*

The girl had explained how the well worked, but Sesshoumaru was curious about her time, and the miko decided to let him stay, letting the youkai know she had forgiven him for nearly strangling her. Inuyasha had protested violently when he learned that his half brother was staying until he wanted to leave, as long as he kept to the rules that Kagome had laid out. Kagome, ignoring him simply told him to deal with it, and went about making dinner. 

Scowling, the hanyou stormed out in to the living room, and threw himself on the couch with a huff of indignation. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the edge of a chair, eyes closed, but obviously listening to all that happened, from Souta playing video games, to Kagome singing in the kitchen as she cooked. Both brothers had identical smirks on their faces when Kagome let out a yelp, and started cursing mildly as she tried to shut off the fire alarm, which had been started when the contents of the oven had caught fire. 

"Inuuuuyaaaa_shaaaa_!" Kagome moaned, from inside, looking in dismay at the damp food. The said half demon walked in, and snorted in faint amusement as he noticed why there was a puddle on the floor beneath the oven. Kagome had dumped a glass of water to put the fire out. The beeping had not stopped, and Inuyasha reached up…yanking it off the wall where it was secured by Velcro. Tossing it against the wall, and hearing it fall in to the trash made him grin, as it stopped the annoying beeps. "Hey- I needed that! Don't just go-" 

"Yeah," Inuyasha shot her a bemused look, and helped her clean up the mess. "Ramen?" He inquired, eyes bright with the possibility of his favorite food. Kagome nodded tiredly, and set to boiling the water. 

*

Sesshoumaru gingerly tasted the noodles, and surprised himself when he found he quite liked it. Inuyasha was on his second helping, and Souta had already finished, and was in his room. Kagome ate hers quietly, wondering where her mom and grandfather were. Souta had been staying with a friend, so Kagome had given up on keeping track of where her family was.

Coffee was served next, and Kagome watched as the Lord tentatively tried his. Again, he was surprised when he found he liked it. 

*

"Oh dear Kami…" Kagome whispered, in amazed horror. Inuyasha was in a similar state, jaw dropped, as they watched the ten year old and ageless youkai play each other on a - in wrestling. Shortly after his tenth cup of coffee, Kagome had cut him off, and watched as the silver haired demon twitched at odd intervals. _Coffee wasn't such a good idea…_Kagome realized, and turned around to wash dishes, mentally slapping herself. _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go back…Please??_

"HAH!!!" A loud voice crowed, and amber and brown eyes turned to see the stoic youkai with his hands thrown up, a look of jubilation on his normally blank face. "Pathetic human," he sneered. "You can not hope to beat the great and powerful Lord of the West!" 

This of course, set off another round of bickering, which made Sesshoumaru growl dangerously. 

"Oh kill me…" Kagome breathed, burying her head in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Fuuuuuuccckkkkk." The hanyou hissed in amazement as the two commenced playing, and pounding furiously on the controllers all while shouting out insults. "Blackmail…" 

"NO!" Kagome tugged on his arm, but he ignored her as Sesshoumaru won yet again, grinning eerily. "Am I the only one scared?" Kagome whispered, shaking her head. 

*

The next morning found Kagome sprawled out on her bed, Inuyasha beside her, arms around her. Sesshoumaru and Souta had fallen asleep once Sesshoumaru's caffeine high had abruptly ended. Mrs. Higurashi had arrived early that morning, with grandfather in tow. Seeing her daughter and the half demon curled up made her smile, but the other male who looked almost like Inuyasha, she didn't know who he was. 

Kagome woke up warm, and realized that she was snuggled up against Inuyasha who was still asleep. A small sleepy smile crossed her face, and she headed off to wake her little brother and demon. Sesshoumaru awoke as soon as her hand was on his shoulder, eyes snapping open. "Hi…Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

As the nights' events rushed through his mind, he froze. _Oh dear Kami-sama…_

A negative shake of his head, and he pushed himself up gracefully, looking down his nose at the cheerful girl. "When I next see you, it shall be no different." He stated, and Kagome shrugged. "I…thank you for this…experience, and I take my leave." 

*

"I turned it down…" Kagome whispered, her chopsticks stilling as she sat at the table with her family, plus Inuyasha. "They called this morning, that was who was on the phone. I told them I had important things to take care of before I could, and they said I had a maximum of two years after I graduate." 

Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly at her daughter. "You did the right thing darling, I really think you did." 

*

Kagome took the clawed hand that was offered, and found herself jerked against a warm body, wrapped in a tight hug. "Thanks…for everything…" He mumbled lowly, before releasing her and taking up her yellow backpack, and starting off. Kagome remained for a moment, taking the pictures out of her pocket, and then catching up with him, sliding her hand in to his. He glanced down, and gave her a warm smile, his eyes lighting for a moment, before they headed back to Kaede's village. 

Kagome had given him the pictures that she had taken later that night, and Inuyasha had tucked them in to the folds of his outer robes, knowing full what they were.

One was a picture of Sesshoumaru, with his hands up in the air, a gleeful (albeit scary) grin on his lips. Another had Sesshoumaru and Souta arguing heatedly, with the child sticking his tongue out. One of the last, was taken by either her mom or grandfather, it was of them together on the bed, with peaceful looks on both their faces. Smiling a bit, he tucked them back, and closed his eyes, basking in the sun. 

Awww! Cute… Ick. Again, getting away from my angsty one-shots. This one was pure fluff, and BS!! Unbelievable. I need to get a life. R&R please, it gives me incentive to write… *sigh*


End file.
